Mantine Surf
Mantine Surf (Japanese: マンタイン サーフ Surf) is a minigame in . It is a specific type of Poké Ride where the user rides on the back of a to surf on the ocean waves. This allows the to travel between the Surf Spots located at the beaches on each of Alola's islands. There are four beaches in Alola where the player can Mantine Surf at with each course increasing in length and difficulty. * Normal Course: Big Wave Beach * Super Course: Heahea Beach * Hyper Course: Ula'ula Beach * Master Course: Poni Beach The player first gains access to Mantine Surf after Hau suggests they try it to travel from Big Wave Beach to Heahea Beach. Gameplay While riding on Mantine's back, the player surfs on the ocean waves while performing moves to get a high score. While Mantine moves forward automatically, the player can move it left or right by sliding the Circle Pad in the desired direction. When riding on a wave, the player can slide the Circle Pad left to surf down the wave and increase Mantine's speed, and also increase speed if they slide the Circle Pad to the right while near the wave's trough. As this happens, an air current will surround Mantine and change color the more its speed increases. At its lowest, the air current will be white, but can be increased to yellow and then orange. Once the desired speed has been reached, the player can launch themselves into the air by sliding the Circle Pad right while riding a wave. The faster Mantine is going will determine how far it will fly. While the player is surfing, several wild Pokémon will appear on the overworld to serve as obstacles. Coming into contact with these will cause the player to spin out and lose speed. remain stationary but will be knocked underwater if the player crashes into them, rocks housing and will remain standing but knock the Pokémon into the sea if the player crashes into them, and will attempt to chase the player and charge at them, and may strike from behind if a player lands from a nearby wave. may appear concealed beneath the water, marked with a black hole. If bumped into, the player will spin out and lose speed. When playing the Hyper or Master Courses, will occasionally emerge from the waves and take up the majority of the lower surfing area. Crashing into multiple obstacles in a row within several seconds or crashing into a Wailord will knock the player off Mantine. Once a Course has been completed, the player will receive Beach Points depending on how well they did. Although they have different names, Beach Points are merely another way to earn Battle Points. While the amount of Beach Points earned grows slowly until about 10 at around a score of 70,000, from then onward the rate begins to rise exponentially. The maximum amount of Beach Points that can be earned in a single session is 50, capping at a score of 145,000. After becoming No. 1 by achieving the high scores on all four Mantine Surf courses, the player can go to the Heahea Branch of the Surf Association to receive a Surfing Pikachu from the Boss of Surf Association. Moves While in the air, the player can slide the Circle Pad in any direction to have Mantine spin and twist to earn points. Sliding the Circle Pad up, down, left, and right will allow the player to perform a Front Flip, Backflip, Left Roll, and Right Roll, respectively. If Mantine is still moving as it lands back onto the wave, the player will crash, lose their accumulated speed and take several seconds for Mantine to resurface. By chaining several moves together, Mantine will perform a specific bold move, earning even more points than usual. Waiting until the bubble around the player dissipates before using another move will increase the amount of points gained. Initially, the player only has access to three specific moves, but more can be obtained by coming in first on each course. * Spiral (Japanese: スクリューハンテール Screw Huntail) - Available from the start. This move can be performed by doing three Right Rolls in a row. * Spiral (Japanese: スクリューサクラビス Screw ) — Available from the start. This move can be performed by doing three Left Rolls in a row. * 360 (Japanese: ランターン360 360) — Learned after becoming No. 1 on one course. This move can be performed by doing a Backflip, Front Flip, and a Backflip in succession. ** Performing this move when the waves are high earns the player more points than usual. * Twist (Japanese: アシレーヌフリップ Flip) — Learned after becoming No. 1 on two courses. This move can be performed by doing three Front Flips in a row. ** Performing this move when the waves are low earns the player more points than usual. * 720 (Japanese: スターミートルネード Starmie Tornado) — Learned after becoming No. 1 on three courses. This move can be performed by doing a Right Roll, Left Roll, Right Roll, and a Backflip in succession, or by doing a Left Roll, Right Roll, Left Roll and a Backflip in succession. ** This move earns the player a large number of points regardless of the size of the wave it was performed on. * Over-the- (Japanese: オーバーザギャラドス Over-the-Gyarados) — Learned after becoming No. 1 on all courses and then talking to the Boss of the Surf Association. This move can be performed by spinning in all four directions in turn. ** Performing this move once earns the player a large number of points by doubling the score of the previous jump, but doing it multiple times in a row will cause the player to lose points. * Splash (Japanese: コイキングスペシャル Special) — Available from the start. This move can be performed by failing to complete any of the other moves after four maneuvers. ** Performing this move for the first time earns the player a large number of points, but subsequent performances aren't worth much. In the anime Mantine Surf first appeared during the Where Are You Going, Eevee? segment at the end of Sparking Confusion!, where a proceeded to do it with Eevee on its back. At first, Eevee had trouble staying on Mantine's back while it was performing surfing tricks, but after a few attempts, it was able to successfully stay on. It was revealed in We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! that Lana's father witnessed this act. Mantine Surf reappeared in Alola, Alola!, where , , and tried it out while traveling to Treasure Island. Huntail Spiral anime.png|Huntail Spiral Primarina Twist anime.png|Primarina Twist Starmie 720 anime.png|Starmie 720 Magikarp Splash anime.png|Magikarp Splash In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mantine Surf first appeared in PASM15, where Professor Burnet used it to catch up with Professor Kukui's boat. Trivia * This minigame marks the first time the player can obtain a Surfing Pikachu in any core series game. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=巨翅飛魚衝浪 |zh_cmn=巨翅飛魚衝浪 / 巨翅飞鱼冲浪 '' |fr=Surf Démanta |de=Mantax-Surfen |it=Surf Mantine |ko=만타인서핑 ''Mantine Surf |ru=Сёрфинг с Мантайном Syorfing s Mantaynom |es=Surfeo Mantine }} See also * Poké Ride * Ultra Warp Ride * Soaring in the sky * Pikachu's Beach Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics Category:Minigames Category:Transportation de:Mantax-Surfen es:Surfeo Mantine fr:Surf Démanta it:Surf Mantine ja:マンタイン サーフ